Ppgz y Rrbz Vampiros
by CleoMatsukoto
Summary: -
1. Antes del instituto

Descargo de conciencia:

las Ppgz y los rrbz no me pertenecen si lo hicieran la historia terminaría diferente.

Personajes de mi invención, posiblemente yo este dentro de la historia y sea parte de las ppgz agregando otro integrante a los rrbz.

También soy hermana de Momoko/Blossom y Kuriko.

Abstenerse de leer si tienen mente sensible porque probablemente allá lemon y musho (soy toda una pervertida xD).

Chicas : 17

Chicos : 17

Cap 1: De camino al intituto

En una casa de dos pisos en una habitación rosa pastel dormía plácidamente una pelirroja portadora de unos ojos rosas hermosisimos. Suena la alarma y dicha chica abre sus ojos, se levanta y se dirige a su baño personal, después de una ducha se alista para ir al instituto, abre su armario y decide ponerse unos jeans azul oscuro junto a una blusa de tirantes rosa pálido y una saco gris claro con unos tenis negros con cintas rosas y llevaba su cabello atado en una trenza.

PDV Momoko:

Ya me alisté para el instituto oh! Se me ha olvidado presentarme soy Momoko Akatsumi y tengo 17 años. Bueno estoy bajando las escaleras para ir a desayunar, cuando entro en la cocina y veo a mi madre y a mi hermana menor Kuriko pero no veo a Cleo mi otra hermana.

Momoko – Buenos días – dije saludando a mi familia – ¿que hay de desayunar? – pregunté.

Mamá – Buenos días hija, de desayunar hay panqueques, jugo de naranja y pastel de chocolate – dijo ella – puedes ir a despertar a Cleo así desayunamos todos junto y no llegan tarde al instituto – pidió.

Momoko – Claro mamá – contesté.

Me dirigí de nuevo al segundo piso y me adentre en una habitación de paredes rojo claro y vi a mi hermana.

PDV Cleo:

Oí ruidos en mi habitación y abrí los ojos, encontré a mi hermana Momoko abriendo la ventana ya vestida y lista para el instituto y me dijo:

Momoko – Levántate dormilona, dice mamá que bajes a desayunar y te vistas que sino llegaremos tarde al instituto – me dijo.

Cleo – Claro ya lo hago – dije ya sentada sobre la cama.

Ella se dirigió a la puerta musitando un "ok" y cerró la puerta tras de sí, en cuanto salió me dirigí al baño que tengo en mi habitación procurando demorar lo menos posible, cuando salí me dispuse a buscar en el armario que ponerme, al final elegí una calza negra con una falda azul oscuro encima, una blusa de tirantes roja, un saco negro y unos tenis rojos con cintas negras. Me mire al espejo y pensé _quedé perfecta_ seguí mirándome resaltando mi mirada en cada punto de mi, mis ojos rojos como la misma sangre, mi cabello pelirrojo como el de mi hermana en una coleta alta, la ropa que traía que me quedaba perfecta gracias a mi agraciado cuerpo para mi simplemente perfecto. Ahora que lo recuerdo no me presenté yo soy Cleo Akatsumi y tengo 17 años yo y Momo somos mellizas pero yo soy unos 2 minutos mas grande que ella. Bueno ahora que estoy lista voy a bajar a desayunar.

PDV Normal:

Cuando Cleo bajó Momoko, Kuriko y su Madre ya desayunaban.

Cleo – Buenos días a todos – dijo.

Madre y Kuriko – Buenos días – contestaron.

Cleo se sentó a desayunar y luego ella y Momoko salieron para dirigirse al instituto.

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad una rubia y una morena se dirigían al instituto (N/A: no pongo como se levantaron porque me da flojera) y en el camino se encontraron con un dúo de pelirrojas.

Momoko y Cleo – Hola Miyako, hola Kaoru – dijeron alegremente.

Miyako – Hola chicas – contesto una rubia de ojos azules con una falda negra y una camisa blanca con una corbata azul y tenis celestes y cintas del mismo color, su cabello va atado en una coleta baja y en su mano lleva un saco azul oscuro.

Kaoru – Que hay – contesto una morena de ojos verde jade con un pantalón deportivo gris, una blusa de tirantes grueso verde oscuro, unos tenis verde claro con cintas verde oscuro y atado a la cintura un saco de un gris casi llegando a negro.

Miyako – Chicas tenemos que apurarnos o llegaremos tarde – dijo la rubia mirando la hora preocupada.

Cleo – Entonces a correr se ha dicho – dijo y acto seguido se fueron corriendo.

Ya en el instituto...

 **Jajajaj lose soy mala para el suspenso, pero espero que les guste mi nueva historia.**

 **Se aceptan tomatazos y criticas para mejorar.**

 **Gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de Ppgz y Rrbz Vampiros.**


	2. Alumnos Nuevos

Algo que no puse en el cap anterior:

Cambio de escenario

 **Gritando**

 _Pensando_

Descargo de conciencia:

las Ppgz y los rrbz no me pertenecen si lo hicieran la historia terminaría diferente.

Personajes de mi invención, posiblemente yo este dentro de la historia y sea parte de las ppgz agregando otro integrante a los rrbz.

También soy hermana de Momoko/Blossom y Kuriko.

Abstenerse de leer si tienen mente sensible porque probablemente allá lemon y musho (soy toda una pervertida xD).

Chicas : 17

Chicos : 17

Cap: Alumnos Nuevos

Cuando las chicas llegaron al instituto oyeron que habrían 4 alumnos nuevos y que estarían en su clase.

Kaoru – Genial mas idiotas rondando – dijo irritada. (N/A: esta demás decir que las chicas son muy bonitas y todos los chicos quieren salir con ellas. X: si si solo sigue con la historia. N/A: quien eres?. X: tu conciencia me llamo britany ahora sigue. N/A:ok)

Miyako – Ya Kao no va a ser tan malo – dijo viéndole el lado positivo a la situación.

Momoko – Miya tiene razón, además mientras no nos molesten estaremos tranquilas – aclaro decidida.

Cleo – Momo esta en lo cierto y mejor nos apuramos que entraremos tarde al salón – dijo en tono apresurado.

Mientras con nuestros protagonistas:

Rage – Tenemos que ir a la oficina del director así que muévanse - dijo un chico pelirrojo de ojos rojos, alto, buen cuerpo, ejercitado, guapo, serio y llevaba una playera roja con un cráneo en el centro una chaqueta de cuero negra un jean azul gastado en las rodillas, tenis negros con cordones a juego y llevaba el cabello en una coleta en la nuca.

Butch – He Rage ya sabemos que tenemos que apurarnos pero **es necesario correr –** comenzó a gritar un pelinegro de ojos verde bosque un poco mas bajo que el anterior, sexy, buen cuerpo, ejercitado, bromista y lleva puesta una sudadera verde oscuro junto a unos jeans negros rasgados y unos converse gris oscuro casi negro con cordones verdes y un mechón de su cabello le cubre un ojo y el resto lo tiene en una colita de caballo alta.

Boomer – Si hermano es necesario – pregunto un rubio de ojos azul cobalto con el cabello corto y desordenado, estatura media, buen cuerpo, ejercitado, alegre y vestía un pantalón deportivo, una camiseta de tirantes azul oscuro y unos tenis azules con cordones negros.

Brick – Butch, Boomer ya no sean niñas y apurense – dijo otro pelirrojo de ojos rojos pero este lleva el cabello suelto lo tiene hasta los hombros y lleva una gorra roja en la cabeza es alto como el primero, buen cuerpo, ejercitado, divertido, lleva unos jeans negros una camiseta rojo oscuro y unas converse rojas con negro y cordones rojos.

Butch – Callate Brick – contesto molesto el pelinegro.

Rage – Haber niñas que ya llegamos – dijo divertido el pelirrojo.

Boomer – Hasta que al fín – dijo aliviado el rubio.

Brick – Bueno ya entremos o nos vamos a quedar parados como idiotas aquí en la puerta de la dirección – dijo aburrido el otro pelirrojo.

Los chicos entran y hablan un rato con el director (cuando me refiero a un rato digo mas o menos 2 minutos) y los acompaño a la clase asignada que era la misma que la de las chicas

Ya en clase...

 **Jajajaj lose soy mala para el suspenso, pero espero que les guste mi nueva historia.**

 **Se aceptan tomatazos y criticas para mejorar.**

 **Gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de Ppgz y Rrbz Vampiros.**


	3. Primeras impresiones y las elegidas

Cambio de escenario

 **Gritando**

 _Pensando_

Descargo de conciencia:

las Ppgz y los rrbz no me pertenecen si lo hicieran la historia terminaría diferente.

Personajes de mi invención, posiblemente yo este dentro de la historia y sea parte de las ppgz agregando otro integrante a los rrbz.

También soy hermana de Momoko/Blossom y Kuriko.

Abstenerse de leer si tienen mente sensible porque probablemente allá lemon y musho (soy toda una pervertida xD).

Chicas : 17

Chicos : 17

Cap: Primeras impresiones y conociendo a las elegidas.

Con las chicas.

Cleo – Bien vamos a sentarnos antes de que entre el profesor de matemáticas – dijo dirigiéndose a su asiento.(N/A:las chicas están así sentadas Cleo y Kaoru están junto a la ventana con un asiento de diferencia lo que quiere decir que detrás Kaoru hay un asiento libre y detrás de Cleo hay otro, Miyako esta sentada junto a Momoko al fondo del salón por lo tanto detrás de ellas dos hay dos asientos mas)

Momo – Si mejor nos sentamos ya que de seguro los nuevos se sentarán detrás de nosotras y para que nos ubiquen deberemos estar en nuestros respectivos lugares – dijo imitando a su hermana.

Miya – Momo tiene razón vamos Kao – dice esta caminando detrás de las otras dos.

Kao – Si no hay de otra, pero si me molesta el que se siente detrás de mi no soy responsable de mis actos – dice en tono divertido mientras une sus manos tronandose los dedos.

Cleo – Yo tampoco pero seguro solo ocurrirá eso si llego a mi limite y eso no sería bueno para el chico – dijo imitando a Kaoru.

En la mente los chicos.

 _Mente de Rage – Estamos siguiendo al director a nuestro salón de clases, he ah! lo siento no me he presentado soy Rage Him, créanlo o no soy un vampiro. Mi mundo esta en guerra con otros vampiros que se denominaron así mismos cazadores, esta guerra lleva mucho tiempo pero según los vampiros mas viejos que sobrevivieron yo y mis tres hermanos estamos destinados a encontrar a cuatro chicas que pueden ayudarnos ellos las llamaron elegidas. También nos dieron unos collares que brillaran al encontrarlas. Además si voy a pasar toda mi existencia con la misma persona espero que sea una chica guapa, con un cuerpo bastante desarrollado y no sea una dominada, así es me gustan las chicas con carácter, mejor me despido de mis pensamientos que ya estamos llegando al salón._

 _Mente de Brick - Estamos siguiendo a un hombre bajito y gordo que se supone es el director, bueno me presento soy Brick Him yo y mi hermano Rage somos mellizos aunque el es unos cuantos minutos mayor que yo, soy un vampiro, nos dirigimos al salón de clases y aún no me trago el cuento de que las "elegidas" estén aquí es idiota que una persona tan especial para un vampiro como yo este en un sitio tan común como este, pero bueno que le voy a hacer. Lo único que espero de ella es que tenga un claro sentido de la justicia, sea bonita, tenga un lindo cuerpo y sea simpática ya que es la persona con la que compartiré toda mi existencia en cuanto se entere de que soy en realidad._

 _Mente de Butch – Ah! Genial seguimos a un viejo idiota por un pasillo que parece no tener fin, lo único bueno en esta situación es que dejo a todas las chicas casi desmayadas pero el estúpido collar que se supone debe identificar a la elegida no brilla, acabo de darme cuenta que no me he presentado soy Butch Him soy el hermano del medio. Espero que esta chica elegida sea sexy, tenga el cuerpo bien desarrollado y le gusten los deportes, claro que siempre preferiré el placer carnal estando con ella a solas pero en publico me gustaría encontrar algo que hacer que no sea ir de compras con ella._

 _Mente de Boomer – Que bien tal vez hoy encontremos a las elegidas, aunque me temo que no podre decirle que soy en este momento tengo que formar muchos lasos, no me presenté soy Boomer Him el menor de cuatro hermanos, mi collar no ha brillado desde que pusimos un pie en el instituto pero bueno ya lo hará, seguro y mis hermanos piensan que nuestras elegidas deben tener un cuerpo bonito y desarrollado, yo pienso lo mismo pero también me gustaría que ella sea amable, le gusten los animales y sobre todo que en algún momento pueda gustarle yo._

Con las chicas en el salón.

Cleo – Me he olvidado del libro de matemáticas en el casillero voy por el ya regreso – dijo esta para salir corriendo en busca del libro.

Momo – Ok pero apresúrate – dijo esta en un tono tranquilo.

Con los chicos.

En cuanto Cleo salió del salón se apresuro el paso en dirección a los casilleros en el camino encontró a cuatro chicos con el director.

Director – Señorita Akatsumi que hace fuera de su salón – dijo intrigado.

Cleo – Iba a mi casillero olvidé mi libro de matemáticas ahí e iba a buscarlo – explico.

Director – Esta bien, puede usted llevar a estos alumnos a sus casilleros mientras le explico a su profesor el porque de su retraso y la entrada de estos alumnos a su salón de clases – dicho esto camino mas rápido hacia el saló dejando a Cleo con cuatro chicos.

Cleo – Bien primero que nada me presento mi nombre es Cleo Akatsumi – dijo amablemente.

Rage – Yo soy Rage Him y estos son mis hermanos Brick, Butch y Boomer – cuando Rage se acerco a saludar sus hermanos vieron que su collar brilló.

Cleo – síganme les enseñaré sus casilleros – dicho esto caminaron en la dirección en la que iba la chica antes de ser detenida.

Una vez que llegaron a los casilleros Cleo le indico a cada uno cual era su casillero y regresaron a clase.

Cleo entró y los chicos atrás de ella.

Profesor – Cleo ve a tu asiento y ustedes chicos preséntense a la clase – pidió el profesor.

Cleo se dirigió a su asiento, mientras lo chicos se presentaban.

Profesor – Bien, tu Rage siéntate atrás de Cleo, Butch ves a la morena delante de Cleo siéntate detrás de ella y ustedes dos siéntense detrás de la pelirroja y la rubia – dicho esto cada chico se sentó en su respectivo asiento detrás de cada una de nosotras y en ese momento los collares brillaron pero solo ellos los notaron.

Las clases pasaron hasta que toco el timbre, cada chica tomo su camino con un chico siguiéndola por supuesto.

Con Momo:

Ella se sentó en una banca algo apartada con un libro y su almuerzo.

Brick – Hola, te importa si me siento – pregunto amablemente.

Momo – Bien pero no me molestes – contesto a la defensiva.

Brick – No te enojes solo te pregunte eso y ya no te tienes que poner a la defensiva – contesto.

 _Momo – Creí que era como todos, que venía de otro instituto solo para conquistarnos y hacerse famoso – pensaba – primero me asegurare que no es como el resto y tal vez le de una oportunidad – pensaba ella muy calmada._

 _Brick – En que estará pensando, al demonio con eso quiero besarla – penso._

Momoko estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Brick la tomo de la cintura y de repente la estaba besando. Momoko se dejaba llevar por las caricias recibidas y Brick ya empezaba a tocar hasta donde la vista lo permitia y ya no lo resistio, se acerco a su cuello y la mordio, Momoko se sobresalto ante esto pero luego se acostumbro, Brick se dio cuenta de que si no paraba se delataria antes de tiempo y decidio parar.

Momo – Am... tengo que irme – dijo y salio corriendo.

Mientras con los azules.

 **Jajajaj lose el suspenso no es mi fuerte, pero espero que les guste mi historia.**

 **Se aceptan tomatazos y criticas para mejorar.**

 **Gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de Ppgz y Rrbz Vampiros.**


End file.
